Dance of love
by sweetangelblue
Summary: A meeting at an adult store, brings blond and winsome Naruto, a ballroom dance instructor, under the midnight eye of a dark haired and aggressive martial arts instructor. Please be kind this is my first time. This is a yaoi Naurto/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **Not mine Naruto is own by Kishimoto's the chapter taken from Morgan Hawke

Summary: A meeting at an adult store, brings blond and winsome Naruto, a ballroom dance instructor, under the midnight eye

of a dark haired and aggressive martial arts instructor. Please be kind this is my first time

--

"My sister asked me to find a good looking guy that can actually dance to be a male stripper for bachelorette party. Want to

do it?" Tenten, tall, elegant, raven hair and blessed with curves for days, smiled from behind her broad desk.

Naruto set the last aluminum chair against the whitewashed wall and looked up the long studio floor at the ballroom dance

school's proprietress sitting at the far end, close by the double-door entrance." Your sister want a what?" He sauntered

across the heavily waxed dance floor to perch on the edge of her desk.

Tenten tapped the leather-bound appointment book before her with her decorative green and yellow ballpoint. Her red nails

gleamed under the studio's bright lights. "she wants a male stripper."

"Huh." naruto pulled at the elastic holding his straight hair in its customary tail. He freed it long enough to bomb it through his

fingers, than bound it neatly back again. "So, why not hire one from the phone book?" He stood up and turned sideways to

touch his discreetly pleated tuxedo shirt back into his snug black dance pants.

That afternoon's salsa class had been pretty rowdy. A bunch of excitable housewives had brought their less than enthused

husbands. The husbands had warmed up as soon as they saw how hat all the hip-shaking got their wives

"Forget the phone book." Tenten scowled. Not pretty with all that red lipstick." My sister wants a man that knows how to

dance. Most male strippers suck at it."

"Oh." Naruto frowned and folded his arms. "So you think I'd be better?"

"Look, you're amazingly cute, long blond hair, blue eyes, you're built, and you dance like raw sex when you're in the mood.

You're perfect." Tenten held out his gold, wire-framed glassed. "it's worth five hundred bucks."

Naruto froze, hand outstretched. "Five hundred bucks?"

Tenten smiled broadly, "For twenty minutes of your time."

"Wow." Naruto took his glassed and put Them on The world abruptly dropped into focus. He could see long distance just fine

without his glasses; it was the middle distance and up close that gave him problems. "That's quite a bit of money."

"All you need to do is show up here." Tenten scribble an address on the back of one of the ballroom dance school's business

cards. "Bring a g-string and those tall, sexy boots you wore to the last competition, for the pirate thing, I'll bring the music.

"She held up the card and pouted at him. "Shall I tell her to write out the check?"


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto took the card and examined the address. It was a public hall not too far out contest there once before.. "The money is

nice, but I don't know if this is such a good idea"

Too late, sucker, you took the card!" Tenten pulled her hands back and grinned broadly, "Can't back out now!"

Naruto sighed. He might as well give in, because he know for a fact that he'd lose any debate with her anyway. He was a

pushover, and she know it. "Okay, so where do I get a g-string for a guy?"

Tenten happily scribbled on another business card. "leaf Lingerie, the best little adult toy store in the city!" She held it up,

grinning. "Leather, handsome. The ladies like leather."

Naruto walked through the glass doors of Leaf and stopped in astonishment. He had thoroughly expected a sordid and trashy

men's magazine place, but this shop was set up like and expensive and classy boutique. Everything was tastefully displayed,

with direct lighting on the products and soft lighting everywhere else maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Bemused,

Naruto walked to the counter, and asked the girl where the male g-strings were located.

She grinned showing the cutest dimple in her cheek "Really?" She leaned over the counter to look him up and down, then

licked her lips. "Damn, you're fine, too. You're gonna make somebody very happy!" She pointed toward the back. "Go down

that aisle, there're on the back wall.

Smiling from her compliment, Naruto sauntered down the indicated aisle, making his was toward the back. The shelves were

loaded with every king of brightly colored sex to imaginable. He'd had no clue that there were this many different kinds of

dildos, in that many shapes and sizes. He snorted and smiled. Scary..

Ahead of him, Naruto spotted another male customer frowning at a tasteful bondage display. The g-strings were on the wall

just beyond him. Naruto pushed his glassed higher up on his nose and moved past him.

The customer turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto turned to look at him and almost stopped in his tracks, The man's face was painfully masculine with strong high

cheekbones, a square jaw, straight nose and slanted black eyes under upswept black brows, His sleek black hair was combed

straight back and bound into a tiny queue. He was clearly an Oriental, but one hell of a nice specimen. His long dark coat was

no disguise of his incredible build. His shoulders were amazingly broad, tapering down to slim hips and strong thighs.

Naruto passed him and couldn't help but think that the guy would have been a far better choice for a stripper. But could he

dance? He smiled. Probably not. Painfully masculine guys like that rarely bothered to learn how to move their bodies, not

when it was so much easier to simply pose.

Naruto continued to the wall and finally came across the display of male g-strings on tiny hangers. He frowned. They were

little more than dick-pouches with straps, and awfully small. He sighed and flipped through the selection. A leather one caught

his eye. He pulled it down to check the holding capacity' and frowned. How was he supposed to get all of him in something so small?

He flipped through a few more and found something a bit roomier. He pulled it down. He was pretty sure he could get all of

him in there …

"What? Is it too big?"

Naruto sighed. "No, too small." He looked over his shoulder. It was him, The Oriental guy, right behind him, almost touching.

The guy was a couple of inches taller, so Naruto actually had to look up. Heat flushed through him and his heart thumped for no apparent reason.

A straight black brow lifted over a very direct midnight gaze, and a slight smile lifted the corner of his mouth. "Is tat for your lover?'

"No" Naruto cheeks heated. He looked away, dodging his gaze, but raised his chin "Me"

"You?" The smile appeared, like a sunrise. "Are you a stripper?" The guy's gaze moved down Naruto body, then back up " you definitely got the body for it."

Naruto breath caught, both pleased and appalled by the compliment. Was the guy flirting? He seemed to have that interested

look in his eye. What should he say? He seemed to have that interested look in his eye. What should he say? His impulse was

to flirt back. That's what one did when a woman flirted with you.

But this was a guy! So? What should it hurt a flirt back just a little? It wasn't as if he'd ever come back just a little? It wasn't

as if he'd ever come back in this store again. _oh, what the hell_.. Naruto pulled out his sexiest smile and tilted his head to look

over the top edge of his glassed. "Yep, I'm shopping for a stripper costume." He held up the leather dick-pouch.

"Really" The guy's lush mouth curved up into a devastatingly erotic smile, sharpened and honed by his direct and distinctly

predatory black gaze. He leaned a hair closer to Naruto back, almost making contact. "I'd like to see that , you dancing."

Warm breath caressed Naurto's cheek, and heat rolled off the guy's body, carrying the scent of clean, masculine sandalwood

soap, and a hint of something more.

Wander that unyielding gaze, warmth flushed up Naruto's collar and into his cheeks, then spilled back down into his belly. His

dick twitched, filling, tightening, hardening… his smile slipped and he swallowed hard. Good God, he was getting turned on! _Time to go_!

Naruto broke the guy's unblinking and aggressive stare and rolled smoothly away from his maddening presence. He turned back to smile at him. No need to piss the guy off with a hard cut. "Sorry, it's just a private show."

The guy turned, frowning. "A private show?"

Naruto twirled the g-string on his finger and waved. "Real shame you can't see me perform. I'm a damned good dancer."

The guy's brows dropped low, his gaze hardening.

_Oh, shit, talk about playing with fire! "_Bye!" Naruto turned around and practically bolted up to the front of the store. He had to get out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there is one thing that I forget to ask who do you thing the pair should be here are the picks**

Sasuke

Itachi

Neji

Shino

Sai

Shikamaru


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **Not mine Naruto is own by Kishimoto's the chapter taken from Morgan Hawke

Summary: A meeting at an adult store, brings blond and winsome Naruto, a ballroom dance instructor, under the midnight eye of a dark haired and aggressive martial arts instructor. Please be kind this is my first time

Poll: I need help how should be naruto love

Sasuke

Itachi-

Shino-

sai

shikamaru

The night of the performance came faster than Naruto expected. The drive was

uncomplicated, and the hall was easy to find. He parked his jeep behind what looked like

about a million suburban housewife type vehicles. This far back from the door, it was

going to be a hike to get there, too.

Naruto sighed, grabbed his smallest black gym bag, climbed out of his jeep and

started hiking toward the single-story building with his jacket and gym bag flung over his

shoulder. He wove through the crammed parking lot, practically invisible in plain black

jeans and a plainer black T-shirt.

Tenten came out of the crowd wearing a slinky red dress that almost contained her

bobs and butt. Looping her arm through his, she led him all the way to the back, where

the men's room was. "Okay, do you need help getting ready?" She winked suggestively.

_Good God, no! _Naruto threw up his hands, his smile tight with alarm. "That's

quite okay, I'm good!"

Tenten set her hands behind her and pouted." Okay." She waved him into the

bathroom. "Well, go get naked, we'll put on the music when you get on the stage."

Naruto gave her a thumbs-up and bolted into the men's room with his tiny bag. He

must have been out of his mind to agree to this.

The men's room was huge, He could smell the pine clean. Probably because he

was the only guy there. Sighing, Naruto walked into the biggest stall, the one with the

handrail all the way around it, and dropped his bag. Crouching, he opened it and dug out

his tall black leather pirate boots, the tiny leather pouch for his dick and a bottle of clear

lube. His skin was sensitive to oils, so rather tan baby oil, he figured the edible lube he'd

picked up at 'leaf's' would work on his chest and ass for shine. It was water soluble, so it

ought to come off easier than oil

The g-string fit, but just barely. The tall boots were fine. They went up over his

knees, but he'd broken them in really well at the last competition. He tugged the elastic

from his hair and took off his glasses. A quick brush made his hair fall just past his

shoulders rather nicely.

He stepped out of the stall and stood in front of the full length mirror against the

far wall. _Time to shine._ Smiling sourly, he poured a handful of lube and started to

smearing it on his chest. It was certainly shiny--and smelled like vanilla. He supposed it

was far better to smell like a pudding or an ice cram rather than something fruity, like

strawberries. He poured more goop into his hand and started working on his ass and

upper thighs

By the time he was done, the stink of vanilla was overpowering. Naruto walked

over to the tiny window and cranked it open to get some fresh air in there.

Naruto walked over to the men's room door and prepared to run for it. He was going to have to run if he wanted to make it to the stage through all those dunked women

with his g-string still on. He smiled and took a deep breath. He was definitely going to

need another shot of whiskey when this was over.

Naruto launched out the door and jogged with a huge grin pasted across his face.

Screams and whoops erupted all around him. He dodged and twisted through the ladies

and leaped onto the stage, arms out, head up and ready to rumba.

And right there in front of him, leaning against the back wall, was the guy--the

guy from the adult toy store in the black jeans and a black muscle shirt and showed off his

gorgeously defined arms.

"_I'd like to see that, you dancing."_

Naruto blinked in astonishment. So did the guy. In fact, his mouth fell open and

he straightened, his arms falling stack to his sides. Then he frowned, as though puzzled.

What was he doing there? Naruto's ears and he went into action. It was automatic

and instantaneous. He whirled in place, arms out, then slammed his heels and started

rolling his spine and rocking his hips to the pounding music. His patented 'you know you

wanna fuck me' smile bloomed across his face.

The open admiration of the women and the scotch he'd downed encouraged him

to twirls and spins.

the music switched, but Naruto boot heels kept thumping in perfect time. He

dropped to his knees, threw out his arms. and bucked his hips, tossing his hair and

panting for breath.

The women whistled, screamed and tossed money at him.

Encouraged, Naruto leapt up onto his feet, and dropped face down in a push-up position and rolled from but to shoulder and back like he had a body under him, without

touching the stage floor. He then flipped over onto his heels and shoulders and bucked

upwards, too.

The screaming escalated. The money increased

Naruto hopped onto his feet and circled the stage, shaking his ass, rolling his hips

and panting for breath while the women shoved money down his tall boots. Laughing, he

tossed his hair and just barely managed to keep his g-string out of the hands of the more

enthusiastic women.

The guy from 'Leaf's" inched closer to the stage, frowning, his arms crossed.

Naruto simply could not resist. He moved toward him, rocking, swaying and

shaking his ass. He spun around, his blond hair flying, to give the guy a good look at is

ass and drooped hard to his knees right in front of him.

The guy looked straight into Naruto race, his eyes widening.

Naruto winked and blew him a kiss, then lunged up onto his feet and bolted to the

far end of the stage.

The music slammed into a finish and ended. The women screamed and threw

more money. Naruto scooped up as much cash as he could, shoved it into his boos and

made a mad dash for the men's room.

Yep, he was out to his mind.


End file.
